


Paladin

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Category: Aladdin - All Media Types, The Tudors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Edward gets a few wishes from his Irish friend, Barnaby. He meets the Princess Jane, and wins her over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Street Cat

[{-2:33} _W_ hen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&v=YY54N58v77E&feature=fvwp) Princess Mary I mean Queen Mary of France's husband died; he had no sons, only a daughter. Mary had no child with him, and  secrely married Charles Brandon,

the the Duke of York's friend; and Charles. Mary earned incurred her brother, King ArthurI's disapproval for awhile; but the Duke of York's real disapproval. Arthur was forgiving, Henry really wanted her to be a political pawn. Arthur did too but he he instead married their widowed sister Margaret to the Emperor on his wife, per Katherine of Aragorn's(since the couple was childless) wishes. Spain loved this. But after the King of France's daughter married Francis, who became king himself due to Salaic law. But LouisXII gifted the Douchy of Brittany to his last wife, which was Mary; and her issue. And the Scottish, furious, invaded and overthrew the Emperor & Margare the Douchy of Brittany  immediately agreed(Frances' shrewdness); so Frances, daughter of Mary Tudor, was put on the throne as Scottland's puppet Queen. Then Frances took control of England, with the French backing her(they didn't want Scottland or Arthur(or worse Henry his younger borther)+heir trained by him owning the Douchy of Brittany). Her daughters, princesses: Jane, Elizabeth, and Mary, were Mary and Charles' granddaugthers. To the Duke of York, Henry's's ironic disappointment, the neice his sister named after Francis; took over his brother's kingdom thanks to King Francis' blessing of Frances getting the douchy, now kingdom.  
  
Arthur, Katherine, their nephew/heir Edward(by their cousin, the late Edmund & sister-in-law Jane), HenryVIII, and Anne(also childless) were all banished because they refuse to accept Frances' rule. They were reduced to beggers due to Frances' cruelty, and fate. But a kind woman named Katherine Parr, gave them shelter. Years later the king, queen, duke of York, and duchess of york trageicallypassed away in a apothocrist's hut from the sweat; only Edward survived. The King's last words were, with young Edward by his bedside, "I regret not dying like a peasant. For your grand uncle picked up the crown from the mud. My soul will rise from this dirt with the crown, for Tudor roses grow in soil! So young lad, fulfill your destiny. No one can stop your destiny! Your father would be proud, and so would I!"

Edward held his hand. "Thank you your majesty," he said. "For you would always be my soveirgn before those imposters. You are like a father to me, and her majesty a mother;

and I shall take your word to heart!"

Arthur ruffled his hair and smiled."I see much of our father in you except the coldness." Arthur smiled.

Catherine stroked Edward's face. "He is much like you," she told Arthur.

"Yes you shall pick the crown from the mud, just like father," Arthur said.

"Which is the same as France," Catherine answered, referring to how the  House of Valois was her ancient enemies. Edward smiled a bit and Arthur grinned at him.

So Edward jumps from rooftop to rooftop of the Tudor styled edifices; running around townmarket, stealing fruits and stuff. Then he is caught by Frances' guards. "Let's not be too harsh," Edward replies. At the same time Jane, in disguise as a peasant; is roaming the market, trying to learn about life in the peasants' world. She strongly believes in the reformist movement, so she is applying her belief. She is gorgeous in an unorthodox way. She has an olive complexion, mid length curly ginger hair, amber eyes framed by curly eyelashes, and finely crafted dresses by artists of the Italian fashions. Yet today she is dressed in a peasant's dress garb , with a gable hood over her side braided hair. She also wore peasant slippers.

As she trapiesed through the market she crosses  paths with Edward. "A fruit?" he asks with a smirk, handing one to her sideways.

"Not with your money or lack of it," Jane replied, sidestepping Edward.

Then a guard grabbed Edward. "Theif!"


	2. Rules are meant to be broken free

Edward smiles, ignoring the guard and turns around; crossing Jane's path again. "How do you know I didn't pay?" he said, smiling at Jane, and also addressing the guard.

Jane eyes the fruit, a guava, and looked at Edward. "You look like you have more of those up your sleeve."

Edward smiled, and rolled up his sleeves. "Nope!" he replied, grinning.

A guard grabbed him. "I'll be the judge of that!" the guard hissed. He pulled Edward along. "Finally caught you street cat!"

"Hey! Let go of him!"-Jane ordered. The guard shoved her away, as she ran over to free Edward. "Who are you the princess?"

Jane stumbled back, and pulled her gable hood back. "As a matter of fact, I am  the princess!"

The guard paused. "I am so sorry your highness! I didn't recognize you!"

"Oh wow!"-Edward exclaimed. "Princess it's you!" 

"Let him go!"-Jane demanded, motioning towards Edward. 

"Sorry princess but it's the law of the land," the guard replied.

"I change that law!"-Jane replied. 

The guard released him. "Out of my way!"-Jane snapped at the guard, walking away.

"But only the queen can do that," the guard sneered once Jane left. "We  can ye in the dugeon!"  
 The guard replied, pulling Edward away.

John Dudley, who was watching from the corner of the market, came out; and followed the guards to the palace up ahead.

At the palace, John Dudley walked up to the throne room. He bowed to Henry Grey, who was the only one present. "Your majesty," he said. "My uh nephew was thrown into the dungeon for the mere crime of shoplifting. The poor boy is so poor, he would do anything for a morsal." Northumberland chuckled. "He's a good boy, as mischevious as Guilford but good at heart! " I would beseech you, and would be grateful for life if you should let him go with a minor penalty of a sum. For poor peasants without work become bands of theives."

 "He's only a street peasant," Henry replied, carelessly. "Should I keep him in there it should only cause more trouble. And since you are a respectable council member, Northumberland... Very well he is free to go."

unnecessary trouble."

Henry waved his hands. "Guard, free the boy! And your pay is cut!"

John Dudley bowed. "Thank you sir!" He pulled a purse from his cloak, and handed it to Henry Grey while bowing. Henry Grey waved him away. 

 

 

 

 


	3. True Self

In the dungeon guards came in, and let Edward go. "Don't be caught stealing again!" the guard told him.  "Believe me that's the plan!" Edward replied as he was 

escored out. The guard tried to strike him. "We might not be so lenient next time!"

"How shocking," Edward replied. The guard tried to strike Edward again. Edward darted away from the guards, and when he came out he met John Dudley. 

John Dudley bowed slightly, and Edward bowed back. Greetings  lad, I would be John Dudley, the Duke of Northumberland." John Dudley held out his hand.

"Thank you for freeing my your grace," Edward replied, shaking John Dudley's hand. "Why did you help me out?"

"Just a kindness from my soul I guess," Northumberland replied. "Of course one good deed goes with another! Come along!" Dudley led Edward out of Hampton Court.

"Every kind deed has a catch," Edward said to himself as he was pulled out.

Dudley led Edward through all of England, until they ended up in Kent. At a cave in Dungness. "There it is!"-John Dudley hissed once his son, Guilford arrived too. 

They reached the cave, and stopped. The cave rumbled and the flat sand flew everywhere. 

"Who dares enter the Cave of Wonders? Only the diamond in the rough reformer can enter! All else will perish!" the cave said in a low whisper.

"Diamond in the rough, diamond in the reformer!"-Guilford babbled.

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 0 o 0 Flashback 0 o 0
> 
> John Dudely, followed by Robert and Guilford; entered. Actually Guilford stayed outside. They went in, went among many layers with icicles above; and reached the end. There was a platform in front of them. Jewels around.
> 
> "Gather everything!" Dudely ordered. His sons started scooping up stuff. A lamp was on it, the piller it was on fell with a big crash. John stopped to stare at it, then grabbed it, and the cave shook, as everything fell.  "You are not loyal! You are no reformist!" the cave cried out.
> 
> The three ran out before the cave collapsed on itself, sand flew everywhere. John Dudley lost the lamp as they left.

"Those odds aren't favorable," Edward replied.

"Don't worry son," John Dudley replied. "I consulted an oracle in a fortune teller's shop, you are the diamond in the rough!"

"Uh, I'm not sure about this anymore," Edward replied, trying to leave.

John Dudley pushed Edward back. "Stay here! Or I will return you to the palace guards!"

"No!"-Edward protested.

"Go! Now!"- John Dudley cut him off. "There is no time to waste! And whatever you do, only touch the lamp!"

"Here I go!"-Edward muttered, climbing up the cave, and entering.

 "He went in can you believe your eyes?!"- Guilford exclaimed.

"It is only a matter of time before England calls me, John Dudley, the King of England!"- John exclaimed.

 

 

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

 

Edward carefully stepped through the cave muttering ''only touch the lamp''. He looked around for some sign of a being. And scooted backwards when some debris fell by him. 

"It's very dark in here," Edward muttered. "Me thinks I am in prison instead!" "Okay, all I have to do is fetch the lamp, give it to the mad man; and go

home free!" Edward passed through the cave with the this streed senses.

Edward reached the bottom, center of the cave. "Oh my lord!"-Edward exclaimed, dancing around. "Saints abound! Look at thee riches here! A sight to see!" He rushed around in awe.

"But only touch the lamp!" Edward ran up to the lamp, except he leaned on a gold pillar that fell. "Pardon, that was only a hand slip!"-Edward exclaimed, looking back. Edward darted up

, grasped the lamp and took it. Then ran as the cave became chaotic. He leaned down, crouching. He looked up. "How do I leave now?! This be an injustice!"-Edward exclaimed. 

"Whoa be me!"- Edward exclaimed seeing a magic carpet. "Oh hi there! Are you lost too?"-Edward asked. The carpet spun around, and landed near the lamp. "Oh that, must be

another leftover of the abuses of the church!" The carpet waved its tassle around the lamp. "Alright," Edward picked th ornately decorated lamp  with a pointed hanlde up, and passed

a hand over its surface. 

The lamp started shaking. "Oof!"-Edward exclaimed. "It must be Princess Mary's lamp, she got from the Moors!" Princess Mary took after Henry Grey's spanish roots.  Henry was distantly  related to the Tratasmara house, and the Emperor. His mother was Queen Isabella's niece. 

Frances & Henry

were Catholic too but Mary was a Catholic Fanatic. She always wanted them to side with Spain. Even though she was a bit deformed she was promised, happily to the Spanish Prince,

Philip.

 Periwinkle smoke came out of the lamp. Witha puff in a figure in the shadows with glowing red hair appeared. 

Hee was smiling.  He had red hair and freckles. He was eating a piece of bread. "Hello friend!" he greeted. "I am your most humble servant and friend, at your service; your chauffer tonight, Barnaby the genie! It is my honor to meet ye, sir!" 

"Beg pardon?"-Edward asked.

"I'm a Celtic genie," Barnaby replied. "It is an honor to serve you. For you seem like a kind soul." Barnaby held his hand out. "And it's relief to escape those cramped quarters of a lamp

after 10, 000 years!"

"I'm honored to receive such a pleasant surprise," Edward replied. He shook Barnaby's hand."Let us not dwell too much, and tell me what you like!"-Barnaby replied. "You have three

wishes!"

"Three wishes?"-Edward asked, surprised. "Why do I get three wishes?"

"Because I'm a Celtic genie," Barnaby said, "but first there are 3 rules!" He put an arm around Edward. "Rule 1! No wishing for more wishes! We had to make a genie guild for this!

Rule 2! I can't make anyone fall in love with you! For I am a genie not a moorish apocathist! And rule 3! I can't raise the dead! I'm a genie not a sorceror!" Barnaby noticed the 

magic carpet. "Hey Citty Carpet!" he ran and hugged the carpet. The carpet squealed, hugging him back.

"So I am your master you're granting me 3 wishes?"-Edward asked.

"Yes you are less in a daze friend?"-Barnaby asked. "That is what a genie does!" Barnaby walked back to Edward. "A genie may seem like a magical mythical being but it is nothing like

Camelot or the Moorish tales," Barnaby replied. "I have been stuck in a tiny place for so long, and I have never been free!" Barnaby looked down sadly. Then he smiled, and begin 

singing a happy Celtic song with lots of music and dancing about 3 wishes. The Carpet danced too.

[0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9NwiVTpgyE&feature=related)

"I'm sorry Princess but we the council cannot change the rules for just one street rogue urchin!"- John Dudley exclaimed, walking with Jane through the palace corridors.

"But he was only-" - Jane tried.

"Uh uh, what kind of example would that set for England if we changed the rules just everytime the Princess had a whim?"- John Dudley replied.

"He deserves a fair trial!"- Jane argued.

"He has been, how to put it!"- John DUdley replied.

"Eaten by a giant cave  in Kent!"- Guilford supplied. "Yes it said you will perish in my mouth!" Guilford's voice dipped. 

Dudley clamped him away. "Disposed of. The regulations are quite clear when it is about theft!"

"He only meant to help," Jane replied.

"You have more important issues to concern yourself with, Princess, such as your royal duties!"- John Dudely said.

Trumpets sounded announcing the King consort. "Your majesty the princess and I were talking about her upcoming marriage! Everything is order, the feast, the festival. The only thing

we seem to be lacking is... the groom!"- John exclaimed.

"Oh right Princess Jane, we must fix your marriage soon. England needs a consort for the Heir presumptive!"- Henry said. "I've promised you to the next suitor who asks."

"But they are all vain, arrogant, catholic princes who want the throne for themselves!"- Jane replied.

"With all do respect we can't expect someone to come into the palace, blow a trumpet, and come to you like a protestant Lionheart!"- John Dudley said.

A trumpet blew. "Make way for Prince Edouard of France! Princess Jane's Protestant Lionheart!"

A procession came into the castle. "Don't wait for me! Go to your princess!" Barnaby pushed Edward.

who was dressed like a French Prince because of his first wish, off the carpet, and he landed on a carriage for kings on several horses.

"Make way for the prince of France, Prince Edouard!" a herald called.  Mary and Elizabeth came out with their servants. of Wales.

"Wow, they want an alliance even after we attacked France?"-Frances asked in awe, meeting the procession.

 "We were looking for a groom for Jane to be king consort when she inherits the throne; it might be Francis' compromise," Henry told Frances, standing besides her. 

"You'r right," Frances told Henry. "It must be Francis' compromise. He might remember my mom named me after him for getting my mother and father secretly married despite

 my  tyrannical uncle's wishes. And might even accept this prince can't be more than a King consort." 

The prince's procession rode up to them. And Edward got off, flanked by a few guards including Barnaby, his new advisor. "Hello on behalf of his highness, Prince Edouard; I am here to request a union between Prince Edward and Princess Jane," Barnaby said in his best French accent.

Queen Frances looked Edouard over. "I accept," she said quickly.  She whispered to a servant, who ran away.

"Wait!"-Henry interjected. "Are you King Francis' son?" he asked.

"Oui," Edward replied in his best French. 

"Very good," Henry replied. 

Jane came out a moment later dressed in a  blue gown. 

 

 

Jane curtsyed shallowly to Barnaby, and then deeply curtysed to  ~~Edward~~  Edouard. Edward gently her arms, and made her rise. Edward bowed deeply. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess," Edward said.

"The pleasure is mine, Prince Edouard," Jane replied, sourly.

"I propse a feast is held for Prince Edouard and Princess Jane!"-Henry declared. A feast was held.

"Prince Edouard," Frances interrupted. "Where is King Francis?" 

Edward almost chocked on his goblet of cider wine. "He is ill," Barnaby came to his rescue.

"I see," Frances replied. 

Edward stood up as a dance came on. <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bZkp7q19f0> or 

[A smooth tempo medieval ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oJK3m8bEdE)melody began to play. Edward held his hand out to Jane. "May I have the honor of dancing with ye, milady?" he asked.

"Aye," Jane replied. Jane took Edward's hand, and Edward led Jane to the floor. The begin waltzing but their hands didn't touch. One of each of their hands touched diagnonally, and they danced that way. 

"I heard you are a reformist," Edward said.

"Yes I believe in giving the church less power," Jane replied.

"Me too," Edward said with a smile.

They side stepped, back and forth; then spun around. Then they held hands side to side, pulled back sideways then pulled back towards each other.

Then Edward twirled Jane around him, then they touched hands diagonally; putting their feet towards each other diagonally one way, then the other way. 

"You are a Protestant even though your mother is a Catholic?"-Edward asked.

"Aye," Jane replied. 

"That is brave," Edward replied, as he spun Jane off to the next partner.

After the celebrations ended, everyone went home at night. Mary was assisted to her quarters by Lady Kat, Elizabeth's governor. Mary the youngest, leaned towards Cathocism. She was a bit deformed but she was pretty and nice. She was bethrothed to CharlesV's nephew, Maximilian. Or Prince Philip. 

"I've had enough of htis charade"-Jane ran way from the dance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to change someone's gender in the future or give them a different gender doppelgänger. Sorry ;)


	4. Yourself

"What did I do?"-Edward asked Barnaby in the empty corridor with an open balcony. But before he left he saw something sparkle. He picked up a crystal slipper.

"Don't worry mate, I think it's my fault," he said. "The procession might've been too much, Ed."

"How do I show her that I don't want to know her riches, I want to know her?" - Edward asked.

"Just be yourself," Barnaby said.

"She won't fall for the street cat of London," Edward replied.

"Really? You are famous throughout all of London, you're an exiled Prince, and you're the name of France now!"- Barnaby said.

"Thank you for your help," Edward said. "When I get to know Jane, and she finally returns my feelings; I will set you free!" Edward ran off.

"Do you really mean it Ed?" - Barnaby asked.

"Yes genie!" - Edward replied.

"You should be yourself Ed, and she would be won over!" - Barnaby cheered as Edward hopped onto the carpet and sailed off the balcony. He dropped the crystal slipper, and it fell

onto the floor below onto a thorny pink and white rose bush. Edward flew down with the carpet, fetched it, and flew back up.

"Oh no," the genie said, looking at it in Edward's hand. "Let me fix it for you!"

"No, I would rather not waste my wish to free you on fixing it," Edward replied. Barnaby smiled. Edward hopped off the carpet, went to a fireplace, put the slipper in the fire until liquid glass seeped in the cracked part. Then he took a seal out, and pressed it onto the liquid area and fixed the slipper.

"Well done!" - Barnaby cheered, as Edward flew into the air with the slipper.


	5. Take you to a whole new world

Jane was in her quarters,  looking through the big windows, leading to the balcony, looking at London; with a sparkling dark sky above. And sparkling tourches of London below. Edward climbed up her balcony, very smoothly. "I'm like a pawn! Look at me an ungrateful bird in a gilded cage always complaining about the gems my soul is given, because not all God's creatures get gems. But my soul needs edible substance, not just riches!"

Jane looks over at a noise. "You dare enter the princess' quarter?"

"I'm not after your crown, Princess," Edward replied. "I brought your slipper back. Is it crystal? If it were so I'd keep it! I dropped it so I had to fix it!" 

"You can take it and go, Prince Edouard," Jane replied. She took off her other slipper, and gave it to Edward. "It doesn't match so you can do the same to this one!" Jane folded her arms. "Just leave me!"

"If that's what you think of me, princess," Edward replied.  He went to the balcony, climbed on the edge, and stepped off.

"Prince Eduoard !"-Jane exclaimed, rushing to the balcony. When she was there, Edward floated up by himself. Jane leaned backwards, slightly in shock.

"You called?"-Edward asked, with a grin, as he floated back up. "Miss me?"  He hopped off the carpet, onto the balcony. 

"Princess Jane," Edward said, "I really am not after your crown or riches. I only want to get to know you."

"Are you sure I never saw you"-Jane asked, looking at him carefully. 

"Come with me, Jane!"-Edward said, and took Jane's hand.  Then he led her to the carpet by the balcony. Then he helped her onto the carpet. Then he placed the crystal slippers on her feet. 

 

[{0:36-3:28} "Ooh!"-Jane said looking at the Persian carpet below her of bright colors.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56NC9UgJdgo) The carpet took off into the air, soaring very high. They passed over England, France, Spain, all of Europe and Asia. They flew over Protestand movement sites, Luther's works, and the glories of the world; in Lutherine light. Edward placed an arm around Jane, as they embraced the new movement with thrill. Edward smiled with dimples at Jane's enthusiasm and giggling. Then they flew to the Palace of Alahambra. And many scenic glorious places. WHen they passed Russia, Edward took his vest off and put it on Jane. They flew through the Taj Mahal, the palaces and desserts in Rajasthan, Then the carpet glided in the canal of Venice, Italy. 

When the carpet reached Jane's palace she took her other non broken slipper off as she got off at the balcony with Edward's help. She looked up at Edward, who smiled at her. "I had a great time Prince Eduoard," she said.

Edward smiled at her. "So did I, Princess Jane," he replied.

"The slipper you fixed for me is nice, can you make the this one like it?" Jane held him the slipper she took off to him.

"Of course princess," Edward said smiling, taking the slipper.

"Thanks!" - Jane smiled.  Jane leaned in, and kissed Edward's cheek as he leaned to her. Then Edward  took Jane's hand and kissed it before flying off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	6. Genie's wish

[Barnaby](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXHhfl3oryk&feature=related) was flirting with the carpet and smiling at Guilford. Barnaby came into the empty corridor. "Hey Edward, how did it go?!"-Barnaby asked.

"Great, it's perfect!"- Edward said.

"That's great," Barnaby said, "now I'm going to be free as a bird!"

"It is?"- Edward asked.

"Uh friend, my first wish was to free you from the cave, and the 2nd made you a prince of France!"- Barnaby replied.

"But Jane still thinks I'm some Prince of France when I have never seen France!"- Edward said. "How can I keep up this charade?!"

Barnaby looked up at him. "I'm sorry genie Barnaby, I still need a final wish!"

"I understand then, I thought you would keep your word," Barnaby replied.

"I'm sorry genie," -Edward said.

"Don't bother about me, master, I'll be fine trapped inside my corkscrew bottle!" - Barnaby disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Are you mad at me as well?" - Edward asked the carpet. The carpet shook its tassle at Edward and flew away. "I should've been careful what I wish for!"- Edward hissed.

"You speak the truth!"- John Dudley said, coming in laughing. "Sieze him!" John Dudley said. The palace guards grabbed Edward, and John Dudley took the lamp. "Bring me the Queen!"-

John Dudley said.

His men ran off. Barnaby is relaxing in a bath when he is summoned. "Edward I cannot- Ooh!" he exclaims. 

"I believe you owe me three wishes!"- John Dudley said.

"Don't listen to him!" - Edward exclaimed. "I'm sincerely sorry!"

"I'm sorry friend!" - Barnaby replied. "I have no choice!"

"Whoever beholds the lamp, beholds the genie!" - Guilford Dudley sings. "It's part of the order of the Genie!"

"Let go of us!" - Jane exclaimed as she, her sisters, and parents were brought in. As her mother was forced on ehr knees, Jane said, "how dare you treat the Queen that way?!"

"Whoever has 3 wishes hold up their lamp!" - John Dudley sings.

"He hypnotised the guards!" - Edward said.

"My first wish is to make me the King of England!" - John Dudley says.

Barnaby waves his hand. "There you are the King of England! England will wonder how their queen became a king, but they will not be sure if you are not a female!"

"Are we ready?" - Barnaby asks.

"WE'RE JUST BEGINNING!" - John Dudley yells. "My second wish is to make me the most powerful sorceror on earth!" Barnaby's hand flew towards him, and he, Guilford, Robert, and Ambrose becameAn Archive of Our Own, a project of the  
Organization for Transformative Works sorcerors. John pulled Jane, Elizabeth, and Mary towards Guilford, Robert, and Ambrose. "Now you will be part of this family, we will be unstoppable!"

"Let... atleast Jane and Mary be, they don't want them!" - Edward exclaimed. As only Jane and Mary struggled. Elizabeth just grimaced like Robert. Jane and Mary got away, and Robert let go of Elizabeth. 

 

"Stay out of this street cat!" - Guilford Dudley exclaimed, zapping Edward with his cane. 

"Street cat?" - Jane asked as Edward fell. "I thought you were Prince Eduoard!"

"You were to know sooner or later," Edward replied. John Dudley starts singing.

"One way to rid of a street cat!" - John Dudley exclaimed. He waved his hands, a giant dog rose.  Jane shrieked and Mary hid behind her servants. 

"You're not so powerful!" - Edward exclaimed.

"Edward?" - Jane asked.

"Trust me, Jane," Edward replied. "The genie gave you your powers, he can take it away!"

"He's right!"- John Dudley said. "For my third and final wish, I'd like you to make me an omnipotent genie! Then no one can replace me, genie or through a Duchy like you did Francis!" 

He smirked at Frances. Jane looked at her mother confused.

"Oh friend!" - Barnaby said. Then pointed at John Dudley. "Veni vichi!" Barnaby pointedh is hand at John Dudley, who turned into a genie.

"Edward, prepare to meet your doom!" - John Dudley pointed at Edward. Edward raised the lamp at John Dudley. "Wait, what are you doing?! Nooooo!" He was pulled into the lamp.

 "The when you can grant wishes, you are bound to someone," Edward said, holding up the lamp, "prince or genie!" "Isn't that right friend?" he asked Barnaby.

  "Brilliant!" - Barnaby clapped his hands, grinning at Edward. "10, 000 years in the prince's treasure chest should do you some good!" - Barnaby said. "And don't touch my valuables!" - Barnaby threw the

 lamp away.  Kitty Carpet caught it. 

"As for you!" - Barnaby said to Guilford.

"Isn't it great that the man is gone?" - Guilford asked. 

Barnaby waved his hand and Guilford turned into a girl. "Thank you!" - Guilfordya said in a higher pitch. "How did you know?" 

"Just a heart's guess," Barnaby said, winking and putting an arm around Guilfordya.

Barnaby stopped in front of Edward. "Barnaby, everything is well; you've helped me so much. My last wish is your freedom!"

Barnaby's hand slid off Guilfordya's shoulder. "Ed, do you mean it?" - Barnaby asked.

"Of course," Edward replied. Barnaby hugged Edward.

Edward smiled at Jane, and bowed. "I'm glad everything ended well!" he climbed on Kitty Carpet. "I must put this lamp in Kent!"

 "Thank you Edward!" - Jane replied.  She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Even after you know the truth?" - Edward asked, climbing off.

"You are a good person," Jane replied. "Plus I should be glad you aren't King Francis' son!" Edward smiled.

"Then we have a royal proclaimation!" - Frances announced, "I doubt thee, Edward!" Edward approached her and bowed. She took a sword. "A Paladin of the first order!" She touched both

his shoulders with her sword. "You may rise!" Edward rose, and bowed again. Jane went up to him.

As Edward hopped onto he carpet, he leaned down and kissed Jane. Then he took her hand, and kissed it before flying off with the lamp to Kent.

Barnaby put his arm around Guilfordya again as Edward and Jane took off into the air. Everyone watched him fly off. Jane stood at the edge, watching him fly off.

 

 

 

 


	7. Whole Old World

[{0:50-}Jane](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_a3tvyTAfs&feature=relmfu) was in her room looking at the first slipper Edward gave her; thinking of Edward. The design in the slipper caught her attention! "Page!" she called out. A page appeared. "Tell the herald! Every eligible male in the kingdom of 10 & 18 to 30 & 2 named Edward should be asked for my crystal slipper," Jane said, not sure where Edward lived.

"As you wish princess," the page said. And the herald blew a trumpet, and made a royal proclaimation; _"Every eligible male in England of 10 & 18 to 30 & 2 named Edward should be asked for my glass slipper!"_

When Thomas Culpepper heard this he ordered a glass make to make him the finest glass slipper that looked like crystal, and put a jewel on it. It looked like Jane's slippr. When Jane and Baranby came to his house on a carriage Barnaby made, he posed as an Edward. But the slipper didn't fit.

The same story happened at many houses in London. 

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Edward flew out of Kent, after dropping the lamp in the cave. He flew to his hovel overlooking London above Offal court. When the princess came to him after a herald announced her presence. "Can I have my slipper?" she asked.

"Oh I meant to give it to you earlier!" - Edward said. He fetched the slipper he made lik the other, leaned down, and placed it on Jane's foot. 

"The seal," Jane said. Barnaby looked at it with a spy glass. "It is the seal of the Tudors! Your father is  Prince Edward Tudor! Your are my third cousin once removed, Prince Edmund Tudor!" - Jane said.

"Yes," Edward replied. "My uncles, aunts, and I left after your mother..."

"Why did you not tell me?" - Jane asked. Before Edward could reply Jane said. "Come with me!" Jane, Edward, Barnaby, Guilfordya, and the herald flew back to the palace. 

"I am sorry for what I did," Frances said. "I inherited it then let the power consume me!" "Your rights shall be restored, you are ahead of all my daughters by law. You may be king if you wish."

"I do not require that, " Edward replied.

"But I should," Jane said. Everyone looked at her. "I chose a suiter, a king instead of a king consort." She looked at Edward.

"After everything," Edward asked.

"You are very nice, and truly unselfish," she said, looking in his eyes. "I choose you!"

"Then you will be my Queen!" - Edward said. "we shall rule England together even though I'm ahead of you in the sucession."

"Then we have a royal proclamation for today is a great day!" - Francis exclaimed. "We have a male heir!"

"And our princess has a suitor!" - Henry added. All of London below cheered.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

[Edward](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGPK6zHvyGg&feature=related) and Jane were married in the grandest Chapel. Then after the wedding dance, Edward and Jane took off on the carpet together as everyone, Jane's family; Barnaby & Guilfordya; Elizabeth & Robert; Mary & Prince Philip-Maximilian; and Kitty the Carpet(who came out of the carpet) & Ambrose, cheered below. Edward smiled at Jane, then raised his eyebrow smirking, before leaning down to kiss Jane, who put a hand on his cheek/put an arm around his neck!

 


End file.
